


Vignette #4: Gone Toppo

by wolfiefics



Series: The Exiles [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, Toppo's POV, critter on board, deals with a bit of stuff from the Jedi Apprentice series, did you know Star Wars has cats?, no smut but a bit of angst, not what I'd ever planned on writing but what the heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Cruising the universe from Toppo's point of view. Includes children, randy Jedi, and a kitten.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The Exiles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725547
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Vignette #4: Gone Toppo

**Author's Note:**

> Title has absolutely nothing to do with my favorite George Harrison album whatsoever! Passing coincidence! Slight butchery of the title, that’s all!

Toppo was used to being on the run. He’d been running his entire life. Running from an abusive orphanage, running from various criminal factions, running from various authorities on planets all over the galaxy, and even running from a female who claimed he’d sired a baby on her. That they were completely physically incompatible didn’t seem to matter, to her or the authorities backing her. So yes, running from people and places was a skill Toppo had honed over the years.

Running from evil people with two Jedi Masters, a handful of little Jedi younglings, a black market dealer who’d once swindled Toppo out of a great deal of loot, and a very odd mid-wife/nursemaid was admittedly something Toppo _hadn’t_ done before.

He could adapt though. It was fine.

There was an inhuman cry, a screech of pain, and Toppo set the crate full of dried fruit down in the galley assigned to him before running to find out what the noise was about. He almost ran over Kenobi, whose hair was sticking up every which way and was barely clothed.

“Who was that?” Toppo demanded, letting the younger Jedi Master squirm past his bulk and following behind.

“Sounds like Jala,” Kenobi noted briskly as he moved down the corridor.

Toppo sighed. Jala Crind was a teeny-tiny Rodian youngling under the illusion she was big and tough. Everyone spent more time putting bandages on her cuts and scrapes than any of the other children. Personally, Toppo thought the other Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had a soft spot for the tyke. Toppo got it. He felt a kinship for the nearly nine-year-old Twi’lek boy, Daen Lewi.

Sure enough Kenobo and Toppo found little Jala screeching her head off in an vacant bed chamber, holding her hand and jumping up and down on an unused bed.

“Jala!” Kenobi’s voice was calm but piercing, easily heard over the child’s noise.

“It bited me!” she wailed.

Toppo blinked. Bit her? He gave a wary look around.

Kenobi, for his part, frowned at her. “What bit you, little one?” he asked gently, walking over to her and holding his arms out. The little green beastie launched herself into the man’s arms and buried her head in his neck, mumbling something Toppo didn’t hear. “You’re mumbling, Jala,” Kenobi chided. “Speak up.”

“The fuzzy thing,” Jala said fearfully, raising her head and looking in the far left corner of the room, by the fresher door.

Both Kenobi and Toppo looked at each other and then where Jala was staring. Trepidatiously, Toppo walked over there. He flared his nostrils, using his keen sense of smell to find something smelly other than a sweaty, semen-covered human (those two Jedi Masters were like Garnian field rodents) and a snotty Rodian child.

There. What the fark _was_ that?

“She’s right,” Toppo said to Kenobi, turning around. “There’s something there. I’ve smelled nothing like it. You better get her out, make sure she’s okay.”

Kenobi looked like he was going to argue a moment but then nodded. “Let us know what it is,” the human said.

Toppo turned back to the open-door fresher as he heard Kenobi and little Jala exit the quarters. He reached inside and flipped on the light. The tiny room with a sink, shower, and toilet was stark and sterile. He scanned the area inch by inch, but nothing seemed wrong…or moving.

Was there a vent whatever bit the child escaped into?

Toppo entered, intent on peeking around. His fresher had a vent, he knew, but whether they all did, he didn’t know. Stood to reason they did, however. He poked his head into the shower chamber and looked up.

And got a face full of furry, clawing, growling critter.

He bellowed, more from surprise than pain, as the little claws didn’t sink in deep. His skin was tough and thick. The claws had a hard time penetrating. The scratches burned, however, more than they should and that was a tiny bit alarming.

Toppo reached up to nab the thing scratching at his face but it leapt off in a flash. He could hear little clawed feet skittering on the tile floor. He whirled around, spotted the creature and followed it out of the fresher and into the main room.

Thank all the gods in the universe Kenobi closed the quarter’s doors behind him. It was Toppo and this little terror locked in here.

Toppo looked around but really there was only one place to hide in the room and that was under the bed bolted to the far wall. He grunted as he knelt down and peered under the bed, a safe distance away from having his face attacked again.

There, little chest heaving from terror and exertion, eyes wide and glinting in the dim light, and its mottled gray, cream and white fur severely rumpled, was a tiny kitten. Its spindly legs and small body told Toppo that it was more malnourished than small in stature. While Toppo had never seen one before, he’d seen holo stills so he was sure that’s what this was.

“I’ll be damned,” he muttered. Carefully, cautiously, he reached one of his upper arms under the bed, trying to be as non-threatening as possible.

A little fierce growl emanated from the creature and Toppo stopped his movement, waiting to see what the little beast would do. Like some weird stand-off, Toppo and kitten stared at each other. Not able to stand the little thing’s obvious dire needs, Toppo moved lightning fast, scooping up the kitten and drawing it out, hissing and spitting fiercely.

“Aw, it’s okay, little mite,” Toppo crooned. “Where’d you come from? How long you been here?”

Something awful occurred to him. It couldn’t have gotten on board on Ilum and that was the last planet this ship had stopped at after leaving the now former Galactic Republic. Had this little thing been on board since Dendora? And if so, what had it been eating to sustain itself all these long weeks?

Spurred now by concern for the wee thing’s welfare, Toppo stood up with a mild grunt and lumbered his way to the door. Entering the corridor, he headed for the large kitchen they all shared when company was wanted.

Sure enough, Kenobi was soothing a sniffling Jala, while El-Lon Jinn hovered nearby, handing Kenobi things when asked.

“Found it,” Toppo rumbled and held out his two hands holding the scruffy starved kit.

El-Lon’s eyes widened in surprise but Kenobi’s was more horrified. “That thing has been on here all this time?” he asked aghast.

Toppo nodded. “Probably. Who knows what it’s been eating and where it’s getting water.”

Kenobi glanced at Jala, who was staring at the kitten warily. “It bit her, then, because it was hungry and scared,” Kenobi concluded.

“That’s my guess.” Toppo hesitated. “Anyone know anything about kittens?”

The two humans in the room shook their heads but Kenobi had a resigned expression. “I’ll get Qui-Gon.” Kenobi’s lips twisted into a wry expression. “He’s well-known for taking care of ‘pathetic lifeforms’.”

There was an inside joke there somewhere but Toppo wasn’t concerned about it at the moment. “El-Lon, put whatever Kenobi used on Jala on my face. It’s burning something fierce from this beast’s scratches.”

El-Lon was dabbing ointment on the minor claw marks when the older Jinn brother walked in, looking more clothed (but just as smelly) than Kenobi. Qui-Gon took in the scene with a discerning glance.

“All right, Jala?” asked Qui-Gon.

Toppo liked Qui-Gon. He got the impression from the way Kenobi talked that Qui-Gon was a bit of a disreputable fellow among Jedi, which was a bit mind-boggling to consider. But it fit with the family personality. El-Lon was definitely disreputable in many ways. Qui-Gon was soft-spoken, gentle, and calm. There was control about the man, as if his height and powerful build was something he was compensating for. While not a huge as Toppo, Qui-Gon was bigger than the other two adult humans on board. Plus, Qui-Gon was seeming imperturbable, Kenobi making him come undone when they were in private notwithstanding.

Jala nodded at the Jedi Master, eyes still glued to the kitten in Toppo’s gentle grip. “It hurted me,” she said accusingly.

Qui-Gon’s attention then turned to Toppo and his living cargo. The large man paced over and scrutinized Toppo’s face. “The ointment should take care of any infection,” he said coolly. “Kittens and cats aren’t normally toxic if they are clean, but likely this little fellow,” and Qui-Gon reached out a finger to scritch the wee beastie’s head, inciting a growl, “hasn’t had enough saliva to spare to wash properly. May I?” Qui-Gon held out his hands expectantly.

“It’s quick!” Toppo warned even as he relinquished the kitten to Qui-Gon’s clutches.

To the entire room’s, except probably Kenobi, amazement, the growling, snarling kitten quieted. After a few moments of Qui-Gon inspecting it using the Force and giving it soft pets, a little purr erupted from it. “Male, malnourished and dehydrated, but I don’t sense any parasites,” Qui-Gon reported. Then he frowned. “I do think I know why it’s so fearful of everyone.”

It was Jala who asked. “Why, Master Qui-Gon?”

“It can’t see,” Qui-Gon reported. “The little thing is blind.”

This time Toppo was sure even Kenobi was floored by the pronouncement.

“How did it get on board?” Kenobi asked from his spot by the kitchen door. “And how has it stayed alive all this time? We didn’t pick it up on Ilum. It had to have been Dendora.”

Qui-Gon shrugged and turned knowing eyes to Jala. “Jala, did you or one of the other children bring the kitten on board?”

Again the room was startled. Jala, for her part, looked a bit uncertain.

“Jala.” Qui-Gon’s voice remained gentle but there was a hint of ‘answer me, young lady’ in it as well.

She promptly answered. “I thought it would make Sal and Reja happy.” She sounded a cross between defiant and ashamed. Toppo understood her reasoning. “I feed it and give it water,” she added almost as an afterthought.

Sal Toom and Reja Hugh were the two human younglings Jinn and Kenobi rescued from the destroyed Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Though in recent times they’d come out of their shells a bit, answering questions, the two were reluctant to be parted, holding hands constantly, and did nothing without the other. Qui-Gon had explained that, like him, they were strong in the Living Force and had been extra traumatized due to this when their fellow younglings were killed around them. It was all a bit too mystical for Toppo but trauma he understood all too well.

Qui-Gon gave her a smile and nodded. “I understand, little one, but you should have told us, you should have asked.” Those intense blue eyes looked back down at the kitten. “You weren’t taking care of it properly, little one. It’s sick.”

Little Jala’s eyes watered. She didn’t have lips, per se, to tremble but if she did, they would be, Toppo was certain. “I don’t want them to be scared no more,” she whimpered. “I thought it help them. I feeded it but sometimes it wouldn’t eat.”

Toppo brushed El-Lon aside and wrapped the little Rodian girl up in all four of his big arms. “It’s okay, little one,” he told her. “It was nice that you wanted them to be happy. No harm is done.” She hiccupped and nodded, relaxing in his embrace.

The little girl’s confession obtained and her fears soothed, the adults returned their attention to the mostly starved kitten in Qui-Gon’s cupped hands. “Obi-Wan, get a bowl of water, if you please,” Qui-Gon asked his bondmate.

Kenobi nodded and did as he was bid.

“El-Lon, can you dig up some dried meat that’s not too heavily spiced or sauced? Tear it into as small of chunks as you can. This little thing has teeth and is likely weaned so can eat solid foods.”

El-Lon started rummaging through cabinets and opening tins for inspection and evaluation.

Kenobi put the bowl of water on the table and Qui-Gon set the kitten in front of it. With Qui-Gon softly stroking his little back, the kitten began to lap greedily at the liquid. There was a soft crow of triumph from El-Lon and Toppo saw the younger Jinn brother tearing up some strips of dried nerf meat as small as he could.

Jala peered at the scene with wide eyes and then turned to Toppo, who still held her. “I not in trouble?” she asked fearfully.

“Nah,” he told her. “Qui-Gon’s a softie. Kenobi thinks he’s a hard nut but he’s mush too. And if El-Lon gives you trouble, I’ll whop him for ya.”

“Why do you call me ‘Kenobi’ and Qui-Gon ‘Qui-Gon’?” Kenobi complained good-naturedly.

Toppo answered him seriously. “Because that’s how you think of yourself with everyone but Qui-Gon.”

Kenobi blinked at that. “I don’t understand.”

“You think of yourself as Jedi Master Kenobi, or General Kenobi. Do you ever chastise yourself as ‘Obi-Wan’?” countered Toppo. The frown on Kenobi’s face deepened. “Qui-Gon’s easy-going, but like you, he’s no one you want to cross. I ain’t saying Qui-Gon doesn’t take his responsibility seriously but he doesn’t take himself as seriously as you do yourself.”

Qui-Gon glanced at Toppo, his eyes glinting approval at Toppo’s words.

“I still don’t understand,” confessed Kenobi.

“Who are you?” Toppo asked in return.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, High Councilmember, and General in the Army of the Galactic Republic,” Kenobi responded instantly, then grimaced. “What’s left of it anyway.”

“When you berate yourself late at night for your mistakes, do you call yourself ‘Obi-Wan’?”

Kenobi scowled. “It’s my name!” he protested.

“Doesn’t mean you use it,” argued Toppo.

Kenobi opened his mouth to retort, snapped it closed after darting a look at Qui-Gon, and then gave Toppo a serious once over.

“You listed all those fancy titles, putting emphasis on all of them, last name included, but you said your first name like it was this wimpy, wishy-washy, inconsequential thing,” Toppo told him. “Your first name might be ‘Obi-Wan’ and you have, and had, friends who called you by that name. But you don’t consider yourself ‘Obi-Wan’. You consider yourself Jedi Master Kenobi, High Councilmember Kenobi, General Kenobi.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Kenobi ground out.

“No, it’s not,” Qui-Gon broke in before Kenobi could expound on his opinion.

Kenobi’s eyes grew wide and snapped back to Qui-Gon, whose attention was still on the kitten now carefully eating the little bit of dried meat El-Lon put in front of it. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Kenobi sounded hurt now and Toppo felt a twinge of regret.

Qui-Gon sighed. “You’ve always been that way. I blame Bruck.”

Kenobi’s scowl faded and was replaced by a hint of shame and sorrow. “Why do you say that?” Kenobi whispered.

“I know what he called you,” Qui-Gon said softly. “I know how much his name-calling hurt.”

Kenobi seemed unable to respond.

“While I regret Bruck’s death, I fear I cannot feel a bit of vengeance at it,” Qui-Gon confessed, still petting the little mottle-furred kitten. “You have a good name. It suits you. It should not have been corrupted into such a hideous moniker as ‘Oafy-Wan’. You were never oafish. A bit clumsy as young boys all are, perhaps, but never oafish. That moniker has stuck in your head ever since and I had long despaired of ever getting it out.”

Toppo looked down at Jala and found her eyes glued to Kenobi. She gave a little wiggle and Toppo set her down. She toddled to Kenobi and wrapped her little arms around his thigh, the highest she could reach. Kenobi gave a start and looked down at little Jala.

“That was mean,” Jala said in the frank manner of children. “The masters say we don’t call people names. You are Obi-Wan,” she added like making a grand proclamation. “Now that kitten okay, will you take me to bed, Obi-Wan?”

Helpless against her wide, black eyes, Kenobi…no, Obi-Wan, relented, scooped her into his arms and gave her stubbly head an affectionate swipe. “All right, little Jala, I’m Obi-Wan because you’ve said it’s so,” he agreed amiably. “You are right that it’s not nice to call people names and I let a meanie get to me all these years.”

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, who was watching his bondmate with disgusting mushiness on his bearded face. Toppo made a gagging sound just to break up the sweetness of the moment. He had a reputation, after all. These Jedi were turning him into sugar water.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon gave Toppo unrepentant grins and Obi-Wan took little Jala off to bed. El-Lon, Qui-Gon, and Toppo were left alone with a kitten who had eaten all he could without making himself sick.

Toppo gestured to the kitten. “He’s gonna be all right?”

Qui-Gon gave a nod. “Oh yes. We’ll just need to pamper him a little bit. A few good days of steady food and water and he’ll be perfectly fine.”

El-Lon blew out a breath. “This is another mouth to feed.”

Qui-Gon nodded again. “I know. I don’t get the impression this little one will be very large. Likely the reason Jala was able to catch him was he was the runt of the litter and abandoned by his mother. Now that we have an idea of a possible location to head for, we might pick up rodents this little monster can eat.”

They had decided to head for the planet of Carna. Or rather the two Jedi Masters decided. When they announced the decision, Toppo grimaced. Eventually, before they got to Carna, Toppo was going to have to tell them he was _from_ Carna. He hadn’t argued, as his home planet might help their refugee ship.

“Well, if all is well here, I got monitor duty,” Toppo said, heading toward the kitchen door.

“Thank you, Toppo,” Qui-Gon called to him. Toppo knew it was more than for just the kitten.

He turned to Qui-Gon and El-Lon and gave what he hoped was an insouciant grin. “Hey, we’re family now, right? Family kicks each other in the butt when it’s needed.” He gave a wave and exited into the corridor and toward the bridge.

Settling into the main pilot’s chair, Toppo checked all the radars and scanners, verifying that they remained on course.

“Well, I’ve saved the day, helped a scared and hungry critter, kicked a Jedi when he’s down, and now I’m lying through my teeth to everybody I just called my family,” Toppo muttered to himself. “Just another day in paradise.”

He settled in and watched the blur of hyperspace. Carna would help them. It was known throughout the sector of being a refuge for those in need. Toppo just hoped no one still had his record on file. Somehow he didn’t think his new ‘family’ was going to handle him being arrested for assassinating the ruler of the planet very well.

Even if the bilgesnipe had it coming.

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Bilgesnipe. I like mentioned in the Marvel movies. Thor is awesome. No. I’ve never seen a bilgesnipe. According to Thor, they are ‘repulsive’. So, you know, that should give you an idea of what kind of, well, bilgesnipe Toppo did away with. That and it's just an awesome word. Very evocative. Bilgesnipe. Even sounds repulsive. LOL!


End file.
